


Prologue - Her Tiny Giant

by Kkween336



Series: Haikyuu Performing Arts AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Bigender Hinata Shoyo, Gen, Hinata Shoyo is bigender, Performing Arts AU, songs are important to the fic as it goes on, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkween336/pseuds/Kkween336
Summary: After years of being pushed and pulled, will he finally find someone to bring his dream to life?===========================I listen to songs to get the right feel for the chapters so definitely have a listen to the song/s in each chap if you can :3[Birds of Tokyo]
Series: Haikyuu Performing Arts AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934833
Kudos: 2





	Prologue - Her Tiny Giant

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Haikyuu Performing Arts AU, where instead of volleyball, the main drive is the arts. Originally I wanted it to be just music (musicians & singers) but my imagination got the best of me and I decided to include other arts like dance, art-art (painting, drawing, sculpting) and all that good stuff.
> 
> This is my first fic and more of a tester to get a feel for the layout so feel free to comment if you have suggestions!
> 
> In saying that I'd like to set a few rules if you will to make sense of the world:  
> 1\. Some of the songs I mention are from small youtube channels so try to listen to the links if you can!  
> 2\. If I mention anything about characters writing a song, it'll be an existing song.
> 
> Other things will come up in the later chapters but for now, enjoy!

“In a world where talent is more favoured against skill. Where no matter how hard you practice, no matter how many nights you spend bettering yourself, no matter how many times you run through that piece one last time; talent will always capture people's hearts more easily than skill. Many are crushed with that reality and sometimes it’s hard to recover.

I should know.

Its been... 8 years?

8 years since I’ve come to accept that sad truth. 

Not that I’ve never _truly_ accepted it.

_Just be happy that you even got in the school and you might even be able to get a job as a music teacher…_ These words have been spoken to me more times than I care to share. Other variants have been spoken to me before and always make me chuckle and _yes_ it did get me down like an… _after hearing something over and over again, you kinda start to think it’s true_ sorta thing, but I never stayed that way for long.

Never have.

I just find it a waste of time to keep focusing on something that doesn’t make me happy when I could be using that time to keep improving and finding new ways to prove them wrong.”

“You keep referring to ‘them’ and ‘the others’ but I must ask, who might these people be?” The interviewer asks before giving him a strange look as he chuckles at the question. It’s not the first time he’s heard that question. 

“No, no, don’t get me wrong…” He starts off, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he braces himself to give his answer. “I’m not misunderstanding the question, it just brings back memories. The people who I keep mentioning are mostly the ones who told me to quit. All the people who told me that I couldn’t be what I am today, however, as I’ve said before, it never gets me down long.” 

He glanced at the camera and gave a confident smile. _That’s right, I’m not the same person as I was all those years ago. I’ve chased my dream and now I’ve reached the summit._

The interviewer gives a sweet smile to the camera then she gives one to me. “Sadly that’s all the time we have. I wish we didn’t have to cut our time so short but it is what it is I suppose. Could you kindly tell the audience who you are once again and any media that the fans can follow you on?”

“Well of course! I’d be happy to do that. To those who don’t know, my name is Udai Tenma, or as you might know me as the Tiny Giant. I make songs on my uke and I welcome anyone to follow me on my social media like my Youtube, Twitter, and Instagram all under the same name at, the Tiny underscore Giant. I hope to see all you lovely people on my next tour and thank you once again to Melissa for having me here for this video!”

“No, thank _you_ for taking the time out of your schedule to come appear on my channel. I can’t wait for your next song to drop and I hope everyone will go have a listen once it does! Thank you every listener and remember; if there’s a scoop, Melissa Listens.”

He gave a small wave to the camera as she signed off and let out a sigh of relief once they got the thumbs up from her friend behind the camera. It hadn't been a very long recording but he had been more than just a little nervous for the outcome.

She chuckled and ran a hand through her hair, letting it fall out of the loose ponytail that she had kept it in. “I’ll message you the upload time and~ if I’ve done my research correctly, _which I have _," She says proudly, "this video should drop a couple hours before your new song does.”__

“Well it’s nice to know I have such dedicated fans,” He says with a small chuckle.

~~~~~~~

As he left he looked around her studio and smiled to himself. _It wasn’t too long ago that I had something like this. A small studio, a decent camera and my close friends to support me. That’s all I had when I uploaded my very first video._

He took in a breath and plugged in his earphones as he walked out, letting himself get lost in the rhythmic pulse of the bass and the piano that carried the melody.

~♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫~

_Lately I've found_

_When I start to think aloud_

_There's a longing in the sound_

_There is more I could be..._

~♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫~

_It seems like a lifetime ago that it felt like I had the world against my back but here I am. Spreading my influence to the younger people who might be feeling the same way I did; or, at least, I hope I am._

He had always felt the need to prove himself, to show them that they had been wrong about him. He would be lying if he said that it didn’t bother him, but he wouldn’t be completely honest if he didn’t say that some part of his brain kept telling him that there was so much more he could be doing.

He didn’t have to go very far. Melissa’s studio was near a shopping district and luckily he had spotted the little cafe as he walked by earlier. As he made his way inside and slipped into one of the empty booths to settle himself. It was a cute cafe, busy with the late afternoon hustle and bustle of workers that had just finished their shifts and students of the nearby area hanging out and enjoying each other's company. He picked up the menu and hummed along to the melody as he searched for what he wanted and ordered. It was nice to observe people from the side. Wondering how they lived their own lives and wondering if he had any impact on it.

It wasn’t long before he heard the telltale signs of him being recognized.

It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence but not many people had come up to him since he was only new to the music scene. He preferred to keep a low profile whenever he went out but despite his efforts, someone was always sure to recognize him-

**“Hi!** Excuse me… I’m sorry to disturb you but I couldn’t help but notice you when you came in. You’re the little giant _aren’t you?_ ” 

He slipped off his earphones as his thoughts were suddenly directed to two ladies in front of him. One of them, the one who had addressed, him was a young ginger. Bright brown eyes and by the looks of it, she had just come from a dance practice from her pink tutu and her hair tucked neatly into a bun aside from the small tufts of baby hair the bounced around her face as she spoke. The other was definitely older. She had darker hair and the same brown eyes that the young one had, though, you could see a certain kindness in them; her mother maybe, though he didn’t want to assume.

“I- why yes I am!” he said as he mirrored her excitement, smiling softly when the older lady seemed to be pleased with his response. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Oh… um” her eyes quickly averted his, blushing a little once she realized she had her idol’s attention. She paused to shut her eyes tight and took a deep breath, filling her lungs with air as if it filled her with confidence itself.

“You’re super cool and amazing! I’ve listened to your songs and helped me in more ways than you can probably imagine. You’ve inspired me to play an instrument myself and I hope that I can stand on the same stage as you one day!” The redhead declares as she opens her eyes again. A fire burning in her eyes that seemed to give her brown eyes an almost amber glow. All traces of her timidity vanished as she flashed a toothy grin. “I also brought my own ukulele and, if you don’t mind, I’d love it if you signed it.”

He blinked twice before chuckling softly, giving his brain a moment to register what had just happened before he mirrored her infectious expressions once again. Not only had he met someone who he had inspired but someone who wanted to be on the same stage as him. It was like he was dreaming and someone had listened to his deepest desires.

He didn’t even think twice before taking the girls instrument in his hand, uncapping a pen that he carried with him in these situations and signing it.

“You’ve got guts.”

He knew it sounded cocky but he felt like she could, and would, take it as a challenge and was pleased when he saw the fire in her eyes glow a little brighter. He gave her an impressed glance before handing her instrument back and continuing. “You have a fire in you, I can feel it. Keep it up kid and I promise you, one day, we’ll be on the same stage. Who knows, you might even surpass me?” He pushed further, fanning the flames of whatever force was driving her.

As his food came he took this as a sign to leave, but not before giving in to his curiosity. He wanted to find out just who this follower was, to find out in case their paths in the future cross once more.

“So, what’s your name?”

As soon as the words left her mouth a small smile crossed his face. A name to the little dragon he had just encountered. This would only be the start of her journey, he thought to himself as he turned to leave, not hiding the eager feeling he felt as he awaited what was to come.

“My name, is Hinata Shoyo.”

**Author's Note:**

> didn't see that coming now didja?
> 
> ...
> 
> you know?
> 
> Unless you read the tags hehe


End file.
